


Between us

by sillysovietstrawberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Goodbyes, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillysovietstrawberry/pseuds/sillysovietstrawberry
Summary: Sasuke is leaving for his atonement trip after the war. Naruto meets Sasuke in the onsen just before and the two exchange not -quite goodbyes.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Between us

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set after the Fourth Shinobi War, just before Sasuke leaves for his trip of atonement. Please leave kudos and comments!

Naruto is surprised to see that there is another person in the onsen with him. Even more when he realises that the person is none other than Sasuke.

He lowers himself close to where the raven boy is immersed. Sasuke pays him no attention. Even though they are both quiet, Naruto feels comfortable. They haven’t been in an onsen together like this since he was twelve and on some mission with team 7. The hot water soothes his tired muscles and he feels himself close his eyes. A sigh escapes through his lips.

“You're leaving.” Naruto says. It’s not a question. Sasuke turns to look at him before looking away. “Hn.” He replies, “There’s nothing left here for me anymore.” His voice is indifferent, but somewhere inside Naruto can feel the pain at the words. “You can’t stop me.” Sasuke adds maybe just as a precaution. 

Naruto heaves a humourless laugh. “I think we’ve already know that.” His eyes are stony, jaw clenched. He doesn’t want Sasuke to leave again. He wants the boy to stay, if not for anyone else but him. But deep in his heart he knew that Konoha held too much of a bloodstained past for Sasuke.

They both fall silent again. The water is starting to get really hot, but Naruto doesn’t want to leave just yet. This may be the last time he sees Sasuke for an extremely long amount of time. “Do you know where you’re going to go?” He asks, unable to not care about his first and deepest friend.

“Somewhere I can atone for my sins.” Sasuke replies simply. Naruto feels a rush of anger. “I’ve never thought of them as sins, you know? You just.. got off track. There’s no reason you can’t just get back on it.” He says passionately, fire dancing in his azure eyes.

Sasuke gives him a small smile that leaves him breathless. “Dobe,” he calls out, “How can you believe in someone so devoutly? How do you know that I’m not beyond saving?” Naruto shrugs, “I can’t really explain it. Whenever I see you, I can only remember the person you once were. The person you are. I can understand where you come from, even if you don’t believe it.”

Sasuke tilts his head, comprehending the answer. They spend some time in silence again. Then Sasuke steps out. Naruto feels like his chest will burst open. He jumps out too when Sasuke is almost out if the room and firmly embraces him.

Sasuke grunts in surprise and staggers back a little. Eventually he relaxes in. Naruto places his hand on Sasuke's bare skin and takes in all the warmth before Sasuke can push him off. To his surprise, Sasuke leans in and closes his eyes. Naruto can feel puffs of his breath on his neck.

“Just remember that you’ll always have a home in me.” Naruto mumbles against Sasuke’s collarbones. He's jerked back and finds himself staring at Sasuke, and finds that Sasuke is looking at him intently with those dark eyes of his, cheeks rosy. He feels himself blush too, but before he can say anything, Sasuke whispers softly, “Goodbye Naruto.” 

He’s out of the room in a flash. Naruto waits a moment to calm his thumping heart and then slumps in the hotspring again.


End file.
